Duke Renchant
Duke Renchant is the Breton mayor of the city of Evermore. He became in charge of the city after the death of his brother and former leader, King Eamond. Interactions A City in Black * Imperial Infiltration * Dialogue ;A City in Black "Aha! You must be the hero whose bold deeds Captain Hjurrun was just recounting. Retaking the lighthouse may seem trivial, but in times like these, it's huge. Say, you look like someone I've been hearing quite a bit about. Might I ask your name?" :Of course, Your Highness. My name is . "As I expected. Your reputation precedes you. You've become something of a legend in the kingdoms of the Daggerfall Covenant. You're certainly welcome in Evermore. These are desperate times. Have you seen much of the city?" ::Yes, and I learned some things the queen wanted me to report. "Indeed? Then by all means, tell me what you discovered." :::Captain Hjurrun turned down an offer from the Fighters Guild. "Ah yes. I am well aware of this. It's unfortunate, but the terms the guild demanded were downright rapacious. Furthermore, the number of mercenaries they could actually muster was almost insignificant. It simmply wasn't worth it." :::The guards put a refugee in the stocks for talking about the Imperials. "I opened our gates to the refugees, but there are limits, and that man was completely mad! Standing outside the castle, shouting that we were all going to die? The people of Evermore are terrified already. We can't afford such nonsense." :::There are crates of weapons and supplies at the east gate. "So you saw those? You are very perceptive. The truth is that we've found an ally to help defend the city. I'm not quite ready to make this information public though." ::::The crates were stamped the "Bjoulsae Queen". "Yes. That is the ship that transported the supplies. There are more supplies being offloaded even now. Please. If you'll just be patient, I'll share all the details in due time. For now, you must stay away from that ship though. It's off-limits." ::::That's all I have to report then. "Listen. I can tell you have an inquisitive nature, and I know your intentions are good, but I cannot risk revealing all my plans just yet. Suffice to say, I've found a way to protect the city from the Reachmen, and that is what matters." :::::Are you worried that people will question your plan? "I'm sure that you realize that with the Reachmen bearing down on us, I have a great many matters to attend to. I absolutely do not wish to be rude, but I must be going. Come back another time and I will endeavor to answer all your questions." ::::::Persuade I can't help the city unless you tell me what you're planning. "All right. If you cannot be convinced to let this go …. You must understand. Desperate time call for desperate measures. If those Reachmen take this city, they are going to kill every man, woman, and child. Anything is better than that." :::::::What's your alternative? "Hear me out. A few weeks ago, Imperial diplomats made an offer. They have a deal with the Reach. If we surrender the city to Imperial authority, the Reachmen cannot attack. Not only will we survive, but we'll also retain considerable autonomy." ::::::::You think you can trust the Imperials? "We don't have a choice, and at this point, you don't either. Steps are being taken as we speak, and there's nothing you can do to stop us from moving forward. You don't even have any proof with which to raise an alarm." :::::::::There's proof on that ship though, isn't there? "As I said before, the Bjoulsae Queen is off-limits to all but its crew and the city guard. You've given me no reason to trust you, so at this point, I think I'll say no more." ;Imperial Infiltration "Welcome back, Arzhela. Good work! First, you ran this kingdom into the ground. Then you dumped it into my lap! Now, the two of you repay me by sabotaging my plans and destroying any hope we had of surviving the Reachman attack!" :You think the Imperials were our only hope? "Of course they were! Have you seen the Reachmen's numbers? You think you can take them all on yourself? You cut off one head, but there are thousands more, and they are barbarians! You've doomed the people of this city to a fate worse than death." ::Do you know what the Imperials were planning? "Whatever it was, the alternative was death. Listen. There's nothing more to say. If you expect me to apologize and plead for mercy, you're out of luck. I was doing the right thing. Lock me up if you must, but I don't deserve death." :::You're right. We'll lock you up. the Duke Live :::Sorry. The penalty for treason is death. the Duke :::It's up to you, Your Majesty. Queen Arzhela Decide Conversations ;A City in Black Duke Renchant: "That is indded an immense relief, Hjurrun. Gives us room to breathe. But it doesn't mean we can rest on our laurels." Captain Hjurrun: "I know. It's only one victory, Your Grace, but I hope it's a sign of more to come." Duke Renchant: "I do too, but that's going to require more work on both our parts, and there's nothing for it but to get it done. You're dismissed, Captain." ;Imperial Infiltration, Arzhela's decision: Duke Renchant: "Very well then. Arzhela, my fate is in your hands. You know I made the only rational choice." Queen Arzhela: "I wouldn't call it rational, Renchant. I would call it cowardly. Eamond died defending this kingdom ... and you'll die for betraying it. Now that he's been dealt with, we have real work to do. Please, meet me outside." Appearances * fr:Duc Renchant Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Evermore Characters Category:Online: Royalty